


Countdown

by bechloe_we_were_robbed



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca Mitchell-centric, F/F, First Kiss, Minor Angst, Pining, like super minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloe_we_were_robbed/pseuds/bechloe_we_were_robbed
Summary: As Beca stood there watching Chloe kiss the soldier she'd been mooning over the whole USO Tour, all she could think was that this was it: she had finally run out of time. But how had could that be, when she hadn’t even realized there was a countdown?Or: Beca Mitchell finally sacks up, dude.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting in a long while - testament to how my inspiration and motivation to write operates XD This idea and one line of dialogue popped into my head after a PP3 watch and I felt compelled to write it. I actually wrote this last year - before we had been blessed with the bechloe kiss - and just recently came back to make small edits and additions. There's pretty much no plot but we're all here for bechloe getting together so who cares if it's not deep, right?! 
> 
> And yes I know, ANOTHER take on the PP3 kiss (and nowhere near as good as the reality that we now know) but this is mine anyway and hopefully everyone will still enjoy this :)

Beca crossed her arms over her chest, as if the action would quell the pain and disappointment that rose in her as she watched Chloe kissing Chicago. She hoped the hurt and jealousy wasn’t as strongly mirrored on her face.

How had she run out of time when she hadn’t even realized there was a countdown?

She heard rather than saw Theo arrive beside her.

“Hey, you were great,” he said, his greeting faltering as he saw what Beca was looking at. He looked between Chicago and Chloe’s embrace and Beca’s face.

“Nice,” he commented sarcastically in a futile attempt to cut the tension and lighten the mood.

It did not have the intended effect.

Beca wrinkled her nose in response. Thankfully, her reaction appeared to speak volumes on how she would respond to further attempts and he nodded to himself, crossing his arms over his chest instead.

Beca forced a smile onto her face as she joked with Theo about being his boss and being a handful now that they would be working together. Her heart may have felt like it had broken but if she was going to be working with Theo then she knew she needed to be polite - or at the very least talk to him. The only problem was, no matter how much Chloe told her that she was charming when she let people in, kindness usually came with more effort than her gut response of sarcasm when it came to strangers.

Theo continued with their banter, not seeming to mind Beca’s short replies, but thoughts of Chloe were filling her mind and drawing her attention away from him and towards the girl she had been harbouring secret feelings for.

She couldn’t believe she had let Chloe slip through her fingers. She knew it was her fault. She had known she was attracted to Chloe as soon as she saw the passion and pride in her eyes as she explained the Bellas’ successes at the activities fair, but fear had stopped her from ever admitting these feelings. She repressed them even in herself. She refused to jeopardize the closest friendship she had ever had when there was no way Chloe would be interested in her.

There were times she had noticed Chloe looking at her when she thought Beca wasn’t paying attention, only to quickly avert her eyes when Beca had looked at her, and Chloe had always been free and generous in her physical affection. It had given her some hope that Chloe might also be interested in her romantically but Chloe - usually so bold, as Beca’s memory of Chloe barging into her shower to sing _Titanium_ reminded her - had never made a move or declared any such feelings.

And so, she hid and repressed and pined, struggling for seven long years. She was plagued by pain as a result but knew that she would rather have Chloe in her life as a friend than not at all. But now, seeing her kiss Chicago…she didn’t think she could handle it: the extinguishing of that tiny flame of hope.

_Sack up, Mitchell._

She had just performed on stage in support of DJ Khaled, surrounded by the girls she had come to see as family. The crowd had loved it; she recalled the raucous cheers ringing in her ears as she stood with tears in her eyes and the shouts of the Bellas surrounding her. She had turned to be immediately met with Chloe, her arms outstretched as she clapped and beamed a huge, proud smile as soon as Beca’s performance had ended. Beca had felt unstoppable.

She could do anything.

Including kissing Chloe and telling her how she felt. Putting her heart on the line. Being vulnerable.

She had wanted to kiss Chloe right there and then, in front of their Bellas and everyone in the audience, but she didn’t want to risk the possibility of her rejection being broadcast for everyone to see.

At least if she failed, she wouldn’t have to live with the regret and pain of knowing she hadn’t even tried to fight for Chloe. She was in love with her. It had taken her seven years to accept and embrace it but now that she had, she was done hiding it.

Time to go big or go home.

Chicago and Chloe’s kiss had ended at some point when she had been lost in her thoughts. They were standing upright and facing each other. Beca was confused by the sad smile on Chicago’s face as they spoke, but then Chloe placed a hand on his bicep and Beca’s jealousy wiped out everything else. Chloe glanced over towards her as Chicago said something. Beca felt her breath hitch. She could see the desire in Chloe’s eyes ( _that must have been some kiss_ , she thought, trying to quell the rising wave of jealous and sadness at the thought) but the smile that she gave Beca still made her return it with a broad smile of her own. Chloe and Chicago hugged, exchanging final goodbyes, and Chloe turned towards her.

She jumped as she suddenly felt a presence beside her and heard Theo whisper in her ear, “I’ll see you around, boss. You better tell her how you feel before you’re off touring with Khaled, yeah?” Beca turned to him, mouth agape as she failed to formulate a response. He just smirked and left with a wave.

She stared after him for a second. Her mouth opened and closed as she wondered how he could possibly have known about her feelings for Chloe. She had no time to dwell on it, however, before Chloe stood in front of her.

“Hey,” Chloe greeted quietly, twirling her thumb ring round and round as she smiled at Beca.

Beca smiled back at her. “Oh, hey, Chlo.” She instinctively made to brush her hair behind her ear but remembering her hair was braided, simply dropped her hand to her side. She was trying to be casual but thought she might just be coming off as her usual awkward self. “So, uh, that looked like some kiss,” she ventured, trying her hardest to act the supportive best friend even when the thought of Chloe with Chicago physically hurt her.

Chloe’s cheeks flushed red and she brushed her own hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Pretty romantic,” Beca added, surprised at Chloe’s unenthusiastic response.

Chloe nodded slowly and looked down at the ground. Beca noticed she was still twirling the ring on her thumb. It was an action she only ever saw Chlo perform before big events: before finals or performances or before submitting applications for vet school. “I suppose it was,” she said, looking up at Beca with a shrug.

Beca’s incredulity only grew, and along with it she felt the dwindling fire of hope return, burning more brightly in her chest. Because Chloe sounded kind of sad, and she might not know exactly what that meant but she did know that was not a normal reaction to a kiss you had enjoyed.

“Dude,” she said, hoping her sarcasm would hide the jealousy in her voice, “he dipped you and everything. That is some perfect movie ending shit, right there.”

Chloe chuckled quietly. “I just had to get it out of my system. I’m not going to date him or anything. But it was very romantic.”

Beca’s heart raced as she thought about her next actions. Chloe wasn’t going to date Chicago. That must have been why he had looked kind of sad talking to Chloe. It was all she’d needed to hear. “Yeah, f-for sure,” Beca said, wringing her hands. She took a deep breath and let the silence extend for another few moments before she spoke, finally trusting her voice not to shake as she spoke.

“But I think we can do better than that,” she announced, infusing her voice with the confidence she put on when leading the Bellas or talking about her music.

Beca allowed Chloe a short couple of seconds to respond. Chloe’s eyes widened slightly for a moment as she gasped. They quickly narrowed as her expression turned to confusion, and Chloe tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth to say something as her eyes darted continuously between Beca’s lips and her eyes.

But Beca was jolted into action before Chloe could say anything and, more importantly, before she lost her nerve. She took hold of the front of Chloe’s leather jacket and pulled her against her, joining their lips in a kiss. She immediately started to freak out that she had made a mistake, ruined their friendship and made things very awkward for them and all their friends as she felt Chloe stiffen against her. She didn’t stop the kiss though, knowing that it would have been unexpected for Chloe and that she might need a second to process it.

Chloe’s processing of events, it seemed, was almost instantaneous and Beca felt her start to return her kiss. She took Beca’s face in her hands, pulling her as close as possible. Beca lowered her hands to Chloe’s waist, attempting to do the same.

She wanted to feel as much of Chloe as possible.

She had never been kissed like this.

She didn’t know if it was because it was Chloe or because she had waited seven years for it - though she guessed it may be both - but her body felt like it was on fire. Her whole body tingled, from her cheeks where Chloe’s hands were, to her lips, and to her legs which were feeling suddenly very weak.

Chloe’s lips were soft but insistent against her own, and it didn’t take long for her to deepen the kiss further. Her hands moved around Beca’s neck as she added her tongue to the mix, once Beca had happily obliged in opening her mouth to grant her access. Beca heard herself breath an involuntary moan of pleasure into Chloe’s mouth as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Chloe smiled against her lips, before returning fully to their make out.

Beca felt like she was going to explode. To say it felt like electricity or fireworks did not do it justice. It felt more like lightning: dormant for so long before being unleashed in powerful bursts all over her skin. Her fingers were clinging tightly to Chloe’s back under her jacket, one between her shoulders blades which moved beneath them as they kissed, and the other on Chloe’s lower back, her thumb slipping just under the hem of her shirt. Chloe’s hair was tickling her face, wafting Chloe’s strawberry scent as it brushed Beca’s cheeks, and it was a little bit distracting but Beca didn’t care. Chloe tasted and felt incredible and she never wanted it to end.

Try as she might to breath evenly through her nose however, she also felt like she was running out of air and it was obvious that Chloe felt the same. They slowed their kisses and brought it to a natural end, breathing heavily as they moved their faces apart. They rested their heads against each other’s, not breaking eye contact as they recovered.

“Wow,” Chloe breathed eventually. Her cheeks were flushed and her usually light blue eyes were dark with desire. Beca had never been more attracted to anyone in her entire life. “That was…wow.” She grinned at Beca, lost for any other words to describe the incredible thing that had just occurred.

Neither could quite believe it had _finally_ happened. Their first kiss. Beca hoped it would be the first of many. If Chloe’s ardent returning of the kiss was anything to go by, she thought there was a pretty good chance it would be.

She chuckled softly. “Yeah, dude, my thoughts exactly.” She placed another gentle kiss on Chloe’s lips as she held her. “So, would it be totally rude if we ditched the Bellas after party and continued this in my room instead?” Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked at Chloe, who gave her an equally suggestive and flirty smile as Beca twirled a lock of Chloe’s hair around her finger.

But their bubble was burst by the booming of a loud Australian voice. “Rude to ditch your top bitches to make out? Uh, yeah!” They looked at each other with wide eyes and then, without letting go of each other, towards the source of the voice, finding the Bellas all gathered in the spot Chloe had been standing when she had kissed Chicago, looking at them with a mixture of surprise and excitement on their faces.

Beca felt Chloe giggle, her breath landing against Beca’s cheek and causing a grin to appear on her face. They reluctantly separated so that they were instead stood beside each other, their fingers entwined between them.

Chloe leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Later.” She kissed Beca’s cheek and pulled her by the hand to the Bellas. Beca was certain she would have passed for a tomato at that point, her face heating up at Chloe’s whispered promise of continuing things later.

She didn’t know how she could wait through a Bellas party feeling as turned on as she was. As much as she wanted to be slow and respectful with Chloe and for them to do things right, she also really wanted them to be alone right now, and Bellas parties always lasted well into the night.

This was going to be the longest night _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thoughts, kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
